


Call Me Anarchy

by BatzelChaos



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Eternally-Lost-Swordsman, Izuku Has No Sense Of Direction, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Pirate Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Suicide Attempt, Swordsman Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Zoro Has No Sense Of Direction, but he is just as strong and badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatzelChaos/pseuds/BatzelChaos
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was hated just because he was Quirk-less. They called him Deku, which means useless. He endured for a while but he finally lost everything. And when he gave up, hope has arrived in the form of a eternally-lost-swordsman. After three years of disappearance, he came back stronger than ever. Now he had a mission. A purpose. He was going to burn down the same system that labeled him as hopeless. He was going to be hope for some, terror for others. He was Anarchy.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Midoriya Izuku & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Lost And Returned Hope

They called me Deku, which means useless, for years just because I didn’t have a Quirk. I have endured it but my patience was wearing thin. And I started consider his  _ advice  _ from a year ago.

_ “Here is an advice. If you want a Quirk that much then take a swan dive from the roof and hope to be born with a Quirk in your next life.” _

Why did he say that?! And he wants to be a  _ hero?! _ What kind of hero wants a civilian to go and commit suicide?!

And there is All Might.

_ “You can’t be a hero without power. So, no. I don’t think you can be a hero.” _

I can’t really fault him. But words can hurt, you know? He might be great and all but he seriously lacks it in wits.

And the only reason  that I  _ haven’t do it _ was my mother. She was the only person to ever truly love me. Father? Abandoned us the moment he learned that I didn’t have a Quirk. Friends? None. None that truly cared at least. Family? None again. They are all dead. And the reason I said she  _ was _ ... Because she passed away. She had so much stress, combined with a disease, she couldn’t hold onto life. So, I, a Quirk-less 13-year-old boy with little money and no family or friends, was pretty much screwed.

So, there was only one thing left to do...

_...But  _ _ of course, _ _ I  _ _ cannot _ _ even do  _ _ that _ _! _

I was on roof of my  _ school _ , about to listen to his advice, when someone suddenly appeared at my side. It didn’t affect me, after all I embraced death, so that didn’t  scare me.

He had green hair like me, but his was lighter and wait- are those  _ freaking swords?! And he has THREE OF THEM?! _

He didn't look like any hero I know. So, did that mean he was a newbie, villain or a vigilante? Either way, I didn’t care.

Just when I was about to jump, he spoke, “Hey kid, don’t do what I think you are doing.”

I turned to him with a dull look, and a bit of annoyance, “And why should I listen to you? I have nothing to lose anymore, I’m constantly bullied and I’m broke.  _ What do you want me to do?!” _ For some reason, I just kind of opened up to him.

He looked at me with eyes that I only saw on my mom, it wasn’t pity, it was just pure sadness and empathy. And I just told him my how things got to this point. Interestingly enough, he didn’t care if I had a Quirk or not, which was new. And when I finished after half an hour, he dropped the bomb.

“I don’t have a Quirk either.”

I looked at him, shock evident on my eyes. Just when I was about to ask a question, he dropped  _ another bomb. _

“I’m sure you heard of the Straw-Hat Pirates. I’m their swordsman and the second strongest of the whole crew.

I was glued to the place, unmoving. Straw-Hat Pirates are a group of villain/vigilantes that calls themselves ‘pirates’, appeared out of nowhere with a ship on the coast of America two years ago. Although they only have  _ ten _ members, they have beaten the combined top ten heroes of Canada, America and Mexica. Their captain, “Straw-Hat” Luffy, even fought with  _ All Might _ . And he almost  _ won _ .

There were rumors that they got transport from another world because of a Quirk, which even though being absurd, made sense. How do you explain All Might level criminals appearing overnight? And there was another rumor that said half of them didn’t even had Quirk or Quirk-like abilities, but just pure skill. It was unbelievable. But this guy saying that he is one of them, and second strongest...

“How can I believe you?” I asked, finally getting suspicious.

“Do you?” He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he draws his swords a little out of their sheets. I remembered the photos about the Straw-Hats. And he matched  _ perfectly. _

So that meant I was talking with a worldwide wanted criminal about my personal life. But I didn’t care about that, what I really cared about was the first bomb he dropped.

“Are you serious about being Quirk-less?”

He looked at me, all confused. “Of course, I am,” he said with a grin, “Those flying moves? Pure strength. That rumored super move?” I looked at him wide eyes.  _ Were they true?! _ “All  _ will _ .”

Even though I didn’t actually  believe that he was Quirk-less, he was  _ completely honest _ . If he could  _ learn _ them, I had to ask...

“I-I-I know t-that I’m a-asking f-for too-too much, but...  _ can you teach me?”  _ I asked with  desperation . After all, this was my  _ only _ chance to really get strong.

He just looked at me like I was his prey, and a dark smile. then he answered the million-dollar question. “No,” he said with no remorse in his voice. I just stood there, dead to the core. I guess I would continue with my original- “I won’t be the  _ only one _ to teach you,” but he wouldn’t let me just  _ die!  _ “My whole crew  gonna train you kid, so you better be ready.”

I couldn’t actually believe this turn of events. This morning I was planning to end my life, but now?

**_ Now I’m just getting started. _ **


	2. Start of an Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku starts his revolution and rescues a certain rubber-brained idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys! I didn't think a lot of people would like this story but thank you! I love your comments! Now onto the chapter!

**_ Three Years Later _ **

I have been  walking down  this same r oad for second time this day. __ Something I gained from my green-haired teacher. I wish I didn’t, but at least it wasn’t as bad as his.

When training with the Straw-Hats, I  realized  they were _ nothing _ like a villain group. Yes, they were breaking the laws, but they weren't bad people. And I learned to think  for myself. Which I haven’t been doing since trying to be friends again with Kacchan, which  I realized at my three years of training , that I had almost no chance of  accomplishing.

Oh, and I want revenge on the  society . But unlike most villains, not for myself, but for other Quirkless people. And I don’t plan on killing people too.

Three years ago the thought of going against the law would make me sick. Now? I  _ want _ to do it.

But I  wanted to  start slow, not drawing a huge target on my back right out of the bat.

_ 'finally' _ I thought as I reached my destination:  Number 48 Hero, Wet Hero: Water Works. Quirk: Water; it lets him create manipulate  water to attack and defend.  And made him water. But that was nothing new.

I walked down the hall to the receptionist , asking for Water Works, which she refused, but  after I did something, she seemed ready to faint, and accepted whatever I asked from her . I will feel and about the  innocent workers here, they might become jobless. But dealing with the threat was more important right now.

The reason I chose him was because he was actually a  spy in heroes. Don’t know from who, but he was a spy. So I had to take care of him because he was a hero for a  _ decade _ . How did I know? Well, the great portion of my last year went into searching for fake pros, which has Endeavor too. I will get to him eventually.

“What do you want kid?”

Ignoring the question he asked as soon as he showed up, I just punched him. That shocked everyone, because he was never punched.

“H-how the heck did you do  _ that?!”  _ He asked in a bewildered and slightly scared tone. Then he collected himself and  shot water at me when I didn’t answered. I grabbed the water he shot at me, which was still connected to him, and did a shoulder throw that sent him across the street, freezing everyone in the building in place, both in shock and fear. One brave man  called the police; no matter.

When I looked at the  _ hero _ , I was that he was down after a single attack. Weak.

When I was about to leave, I was another pro coming to me, but he wasn’t a fake in my book.

He was Ingenium.

“Hey! Ingenium!” I yelled, and his face darkened the moment he laid his eyes on me, “I want to surrender!” I continued and his face showed pure shock and disbelief.

“You can’t be serious, villain,” he responded  and he seemed to have trouble calling me a villain. Probably because  of my age.

“I’m quiet serious,” I said, “but please call me by my  alias:  Anarchy.”

He seemed a bit taken back my tone and  choice of name.

Anyway, after a boring surrender and being transported to  Tartarus , we were finally at the doors.

Now, any sane villain would  _ never _ want to go there, but  I have to find someone there. My captain, Monkey D. Luffy. I don’t nor want to know how and why he is there.  Zoro-senpai said something about being bored and  falling asleep? It probably makes no sense.

When we got there, I quickly beat up the cops and  pros that were securing the transportation, not that it helped , then used Soru , a  technique where you have to step 10 times in the blink of an eye, to move at superhuman speeds. No one noticed me, so I made it to  Captain Luffy without any problems.

“What are you  _ still _ doing here?” I asked,  desperate for an answer that I probably wouldn’t like. “You could have escaped any moment! ”

Then the alarms went off,  all kinds of weapon and damage has been inflicted on Luffy, which had no visible damage. He is rubber after all, rubber is the answer for everything!

But he just grinned, not a care in the world, “ S hishishishi ! I thought you got lost! Anyway, I was interested what this place was,” then he pouted “But it is  _ so boring _ .” But he just grinned again “Lets get out of here,  Izu !”

Bot even five minutes, one prisoner and one soon-to-be-prisoner escaped the unescapable prison, Tartarus.

When we got out of there, we parted ways and I went to walk around, thinking about the next part of my plan.

While looking at the media, I found many post about someone nicknamed “Anarchy”, wonder who is this guy. I was reading about Water Works' retirement because of his injuries, I got a message, which should have been impossible because I never told anyone my number.

Suspicious, I opened the message. When I saw the  details, I just grinned.

Plan is changed people, I won’t work alone in my next  part of my plan.

I’m going to join forces with the League.

** I'm joining forces with All For One himself. **


	3. League Of Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku find the big bad guy, and teams up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of today! Sorry for the short chapter but next one will be a lot longer, considering the subject. Enjoy!

When I got to the address, I saw a bar, and a guy with hand problems. Of course, they didn’t give me the address, the black mist guy named Kurogiri got me here. Anyway, it was time to talk business.

“Hello,” I said, “My name doesn’t matter but you can call me Anarchy.”

He just narrowed his eyes, “What the heck do you mean by ‘doesn’t matter’? Aren't we trying to team up? Then we need your name,” then his eyes softened (As much as he can. We know that’s not much though.) “I’m Shigaraki Tomura,” Then he gestured a screen with the words “only voice”, “And this is Sensei.”

“Hello,” the man on the other end of the screen spoke, “I must say, I’m impressed. Even though you would only pass as a high schooler, you have beat a hero from the top 50, out of the thousands. But I must ask, what is your purpose?”

At that, I smiled, “My purpose, you ask? Well, the society has treated me as lower than human just because I don’t have a Quirk,” The faces of present people were  _ hilarious _ , “And my favorite hero crushed my dreams for my ‘safety’. So, I’m going to repay the them. Encourage any other  Quirkless people that being  Quirkless and powerless are two different things. I’m going to destroy this ‘Hero’s Rule’ system. I’m going to be, and I’m, Anarchy,” And the people had frozen in place. Then I turned to the screen.

“How was my intro, All  for One?”

At this? Tomura  _ exploded. _ “How do you know the sensei!” He asked/demanded as he almost jumped at me, but AFO stopped him.

“Stop, Tomura,” And the man stopped, “I presume you knowing me is something to do with you being absent for three years at anywhere in society, training perhaps?” I nodded, “Well, no matter. It seems like you are quite powerful, even without a Quirk. So, I was meaning to ask, would you join forces with us, League of Villains?”

I just smiled at that, already knowing this was coming. “Isn’t the reason I'm here is to accept it?” Then my smile grew even bigger, “I accept.”

“Well then,” He said, pleased by my answer, “We will have our public debut in a week. Be ready by then.”

“May I ask,” I said, “Where will we be attacking?”

“We will start with the big boss,” Tomura answered instead of AFO, “A UA High staff, All Might.”

I just grinned. So, I could have a go with the big guy right out of the bat?  _ Nice _ .

At my three years of training, which changed me a lot, includes the decrease in respect for that man. Yes, I still respect him and the honesty he has in his work, but I still feel bitter about our first encounter.

‘Being  Quirkless means weak’ he says? HA! The truth couldn’t be further away! I’m Quirkless and...

**...I’m going to kick the Number One Hero, the ‘Strongest Man Alive’ All Might to the ground! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the "Strongest Man Alive" title idea come from Whitebeard, and I thought he would fit the title perfectly.


End file.
